


Collective

by beenwandering



Series: tumblr made me do it [2]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguity, Bromance, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Gen, Making Out, Multiple Robins, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenwandering/pseuds/beenwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ~500 word minifills to these prompts: "One male team member admiring another's beauty, not in a romantic or sexual way, just from a purely platonic, objective standpoint," "Dick discovers upon meeting a certain alien princess that not only his liking of red hair was formed long ago, but his utter love of long hair as well," "Jason Todd shows up in Young Justice and blows everyone's mind," and "Roy/Artemis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr (beenwandering) to get me writing. These four YJ prompts were filled in freewrite style without edits as I interpreted the prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One male team member admiring another's beauty, not in a romantic or sexual way, just from a purely platonic, objective standpoint.

“Dude, you arms are getting ripped!”

Artemis popped her head over the couch and gave her teammates in the kitchen an incredulous look. Robin held his arm out and looked down. “You think so? I don’t think it shows very much in uniform.”

Wally nodded enthusiastically. “It totally does! Have you been working out?”

Artemis choked on a breath but slapped a hand over her mouth before she made too much noise. She didn’t know where this was coming from but did not want to interrupt whatever was happening.

“I’ve been feeling out of practice lately so I’ve been doing the rings a little longer,” Robin answered.

Wally leaned over the counter to grab some snacks from the cupboard. “You should give me a buzz, we could do some extra training together. I don’t think you need it though, Robs. Your abs have always been amazing, and now your arms are killer! I wish I looked that good in my top.” He shoved a handful of chips in his mouth and spit out “You’re upstaging me,” between chews.

Robin laughed and brushed off a speck of food that flown toward him. “Whatever, I’ve always kicked your butt in training.”

Artemis chose then to bluntly question, “What just happened? Are you… Boys don’t… is there something I should know? Are you two…?”

Wally laughed, sending more food bit out into the room. “Come on, Arty! Robin’s my bro, my broski. Bros can totally appreciate a face like this.” He grabbed Robin’s chin with his hands, his fingers squeezing Robin’s cheeks in and puckering his lips. “Look at those cheekbones. He’s adorable!”

“I will never understand boys,” she said, turning back around on the couch. “And don’t say broski, you know I hate it.”

“My broseph. Broship. Bronificent. Broloney.” She covered his ears as he continued.

“Broloney?” Robin questioned.

Wally grinned, “I’m hungry. Make me a sandwich with your big strong arms, bro?”

Robin slapped a hand to his forehead, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick discovers upon meeting a certain alien princess that not only his liking of red hair was formed long ago, but his utter love of long hair as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr (beenwandering) to get me writing. These four YJ prompts were filled in freewrite style without edits as I interpreted the prompts.

Dick knew that sitting on a bench across from a princess - a princess who was from another planet - he should probably be asking her important questions about herself and where she had come from. He just couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her hair.

The princess, Koriand’r, had grabbed a strand of her hair and twirling it in her fingers, forming another curl to be swept up in the mass of red waves behind her. Dick thought it looked like the ocean, maybe the ocean on her planet, with torrents and cascades. It was as if the ocean itself was set on fire and those were the flames rising up from the depths.

Koriand’r moved her eyes in front of his line of vision, breaking his gaze and refocusing it on her.

“I’m sorry,” Dick said sheepishly. “What did you say?”

Koriand’r smiled. “It was not of importance,” she told him. “You seemed very lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?”

Dick had been thinking about why that flaming ocean affected him so much. He remembered his old team, their faces, their smiles. Their hair. He remembered the first time he met a red headed alien. M’gann’s hair was a darker color, a deep red that reminded him of rubies.

He remembered the day she cut it short. She said she just wanted something different, but Dick knew it was a reminder. It reminded her, reminded everyone, of Artemis.

Artemis, who had such long hair, longer than he had seen before then. He remembered the first time he saw her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She was dressed to match him and the others, working as a team of a different kind. They were happy then. Before.

Dick remembered being happy around her, watching her long hair whipping back and forth when she turned to shoot an enemy sneaking up on him. He was sad when M’gann changed her style, trying to forget Artemis. He missed her, seeing her ponytail disappear around a corner for the last time.

He remembered Wally. His best friend. He remembered Wally’s bright orange hair and how it made his freckles stand out. He remembered how different it was from Roy’s red. Roy was rough and tough and angry, but his hair always reminded Dick of the stripes on the tents in the circus. It was the same red as on his Robin costume, it was comforting. Wally’s color was wild, just like his personality. When he would blur away, a bright yellow smear, Dick could always find the carrot top of his head. He could alway spot red.

He shook the memories off and smiled back at Koriand’r. “It's just…I really like your hair.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd shows up in Young Justice and blows everyone's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr (beenwandering) to get me writing. These four YJ prompts were filled in freewrite style without edits as I interpreted the prompts. Also I apologize for any desiccation to Jason Todd's character as I am the least familiar with him.

“Recognized: B One Zero - Robin.”

Four heads swiveled around to face the zeta tube and quickly turned back around to look at the Robin, who was standing in the room with them.

“But you’re here,” Artemis stated. The announcement had drawn Wally in, who walked into the room to see four sets of wide eyes staring at…Robin. He was about to ask what was going on when M’gann, Kaldur, and Conner turned back to the tube as it flashed brightly, signaling the presence coming through. True to the announcement’s word Robin stepped in, though immediately differences were clear. Black hair with a streak of white in the front, a much taller statue, and a patchwork costume that resembled their Robin’s but had its own style.

Robin, the Robin with them, stepped forward and cut through their huddle to approach the figure. “What are you doing here?” he asked, though not unkindly.

The man frowned slightly. “Batman said to come. He said you had something for me.”

Robin smiled. “I wasn’t going to tell you yet, but it must be time.” He grabbed the other Robin’s arm and pulled him toward the innards of the cave. Most of the team members, who had been silently and confusedly watching the exchange, protested. Unsure shouts came from Conner and Artemis, M’gann sounded confused. Wally wasn’t saying much of anything. Kaldur voiced his own calm question, “Robin, who is this man?” The new man set his mouth in a line, unused to the attention and mixed emotions directed at him.

Wally smiled and waved, walking up to him. “Hey, other Robs,” he said. Robin left other the Robin with Wally and dashed off down the hallway. The new Robin followed him with his eyes, pushing down a protest. Wally continued to chatter at him, asking him meaningless questions in rapidfire. He wasn’t used to speedsters and barely managed to stumble out insignificant answers. Red, pizza, he didn’t watch tv.

Conner huffed, crossing his arms. He didn’t like the new guy, he didn’t understand why he was there. M’gann held onto Conner’s arm, staying close to him. Artemis began to interrupt Wally with her own angry questions. “Who are you? Why are you dressed like Robin?”

The man frowned, opening his mouth to tell her off, tell her it was none of her business, when Robin returned.

“A’s been helping me modify it.” He held out a suit. It was a closer replica of the suit their Robin was wearing than the one the man donned. “It’s bigger, the cape’s a little different. The armor’s been upgraded some.” The man stood staring at him blankly. He slowly walked forward, his hand stretched out to graze the material. Robin shoved it in his hands. “I think you’ll like it,” Robin finished.

Robin turned back to the team, who were still mostly confused. “This is Robin!” He finally answered cheerfully. “Being Robin is a full time job you know. You didn’t think I did it all by myself, did you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy/Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr (beenwandering) to get me writing. These four YJ prompts were filled in freewrite style without edits as I interpreted the prompts.

His hands dragged through her hair, pulling the band out and letting it loose. He let it wrap around his, weaving it through his finger before he closed his fist tight and pulled her head toward him. He crashed their mouths together, muffling her moan of protest.

It lasted only a second before she pushed off of him and batted a hand against her chest. “Ow! That hurt, you fucker.” He laughed and pulled her back against him. Her words muffled into his shoulder, “not so hard at least,” and he turned his onslaught to her neck.

How had they gotten there? Roy hardly remembered when he finally pulled that mask off her face. They had been arguing about something, something to do with Ollie. It was always about Ollie between them. How Roy felt betrayed, replaced. How Artemis felt overshadowed and pressured. Their frustrations reached a height when they got in each other’s way on solo missions in town. Their spat gave the thieves time to spring free and when they noticed they both turned away for a few minutes to gather them back up.

It was a blur after that. Arrows flew every which way, their nets tangled in each others and there was a bit too much smoke. Adrenaline pumped through both their veins as they shouted ultimately ignored commands back and forth at each other.

The thieves caught and dumped in front of the police station, their fight resumed. They retreated to a rooftop and shouted again when Roy reached up, deciding he wanted to finally know who had replaced him. Artemis gasped when he did and instinctively clawed his off his face in return. For a moment, breathing hard, they stared in each other’s unshielded eyes for the first time.

The kiss was unexpected, neither one initiated it. They seemed to come together at the same time, meeting halfway, exchanging breath. Roy pushed her back against the door that lead inside the building. He wrapped a hand around her neck and held her close. She licked inside his mouth, relishing the feel of his skin in a way she never expected.

So there they were, her hair down, his hands roaming. Their breath puffed heavily into the air. The night was cold and neither of their uniforms shielding them from the weather much. When the chill broke through and the sweat their had amassed through all of their activities that night began to affect them they broke away from each other.

They stared at each other for a moment before Artemis seemed to come to her senses and jumped back quickly. She grabbed for her fallen mask and turned on her heel, ready to bolt. Roy grabbed her elbow before she could. She looked down at his hand, he held something out to her.

Her fingers slowly reached for the hairband sitting in his palm. He closed his fingers around it before she could take it back. Releasing her elbow he stepped back from her and put the band in his pocket.

“Next time,” he told her and disappeared into the building.


End file.
